GAMER'S reQUEST~ SMASH BROS MELEE
by kevinrs13
Summary: A virtual reality console in the future messes up and locks 13 teens in it, four go into smash bros. R


"CHRIS!!? open your eyes man!" a voice called as Chris lay on the ground, he slowly opened his eyes, and  
there infront of him stood his friend Hetan and Matthew. As Chris got up he looked around at his surroundings  
which were well strange, "this..it's mario land" Chris said as his widened eyes looked around, just to a see a   
live video game was thrilling to him. As they walked a little further along the brown brick path of mario land they  
heard someone humming or something, "ba ba ba, ba, ba...duh duh duh" they were humming the tune to mario  
bros, they looked over a stair case of bricks, it was Dodge. "Dodge!" Matthew called out as the stoned Dodge   
looked up laughing, Hetan said "oh shit..he's stoned! ha ha!" Chris shook his head in disagreement to the stoner's  
ways, but they went and got him anyway. They made their way through most of their surroundings without even  
activating their G.E.U since mario bros is such an easy game, but as they climbed a hill and up on to a giant   
platform Chris yelled for them to stop. They turned to Chris in confusion as Chris looked up at them and said  
"i just realized it, this isn't mario bros! this is SMASH bros!!", Hetan looking confused as always said "so...it's a  
game full of walking mushrooms and...turtles, right??". Chris stopped them from continuing and told them exactly  
what Smash Bros was, and that it was a lot harder than it looked that the cartoony surroundings and characters  
were deceiving.   
  
Hetan turned his G.E.U on, to see exactly what he could select his stats from, he could enhance one of the  
following, strength, endurance, speed, tripple jump, and mimic. At the moment Hetan did not know exactly what  
Mimic did so he just took strength, Dodge took mimic, Matthew took tripple jump and Chris took strength. As they  
walked further into the center of the platform Yoshi jumped down making his unusual squacking noises, Chris then   
turned to them and said "this is where, we have to fight...like thirty Yoshis". Then as he said that, a bunch of eggs  
starting hatching and out came thirty Yoshis, Hetan started kicking them out of sight and killing them, Chris did the  
same killing off the yoshis. But then one giant Yoshi jumped down and kicked Matthew sending him flying, but having  
tripple jump Matthew jumped back onto the platform and took a deep breath in relief, but then Yoshi ate Dodge and  
shot him out in a egg, Hetan jumped back and said "holy shit!". A fairy wand fell from the sky, Matthew picked it up  
and said "whats this for!?..." Hetan grabbed it from Matthew and said looking at it questionably "what are we supposed  
to do with a fairy wand!!?", then Hetan threw it at Yoshi and the tiny impact on the giant dinosaur sent it flying.   
Hetan looked at Chris and said "is that supposed to be realistic!!". Then a flash took them to another level.  
  
All four of them stood a top of a castle roof, there they saw Princess Peach standing near a corner with her little  
umbrella, Hetan smiled and said "princess, now that's what im talkin about!". But then Mario jumped out and yelled  
with his comical voice "here we go!", Chris was bored of this game already so he then grabbed Mario's leg and threw  
him out of sight and as he vanished into the distance it made the sound diiing. Chris began to laugh and turn red  
as he usually does to just about every joke, and then Hetan walked over to the princess smiling but then she hit  
him over the head with the umbrella. Dodge laughed at Hetan being beaten with an umbrella then said "i wonder if  
you can rape the female character women, heh heh heh", Matthew looked at Dodge questionably. Hetan then  
got the picture, he then grabbed the princess' umbrella and began to beat her with it, then in a baseball homerun of  
a hit Hetan knocked Peach out of sight. Then the four of them moved onto the next level in Smash Bros Melee.  
  
They appeared in a jungle near a small shack, they all stood on little platforms, then a type of rap music came on  
as Donkey Kong jumped out from the sky and landed in the middle of all the platforms and began to smack the ground.  
Chris tried to jump down and crash Donkey Kong out of the arena but Donkey Kong just smacked him out of the way, then  
Hetan tried to do the same but also was hit away. Matthew did not know what he could do to stop Donkey Kong with a  
simple tripple jump, but then as Donkey Kong went to do his wind up punch Dodge also began to do the same, it seemed  
that Mimic enabled the person to do the moves of the video game characters, then Dodge swung and hit Donkey Kong off  
the platform. But Donkey Kong did his spin and grabbed onto the ledge of the bamboo platform Hetan walked over, Donkey  
Kong looked up at Hetan who was smiling as he violently stepped on Donkey's hand making him fall to his death. Then as   
that was done a little music went off and was followed by a flash which then sent them to the next arena to fight their next  
openent.  
  
In a easy blast of hilariously easy battles Chris,Hetan,Dodge and Matthew all beat the Ice Climbers, Luigi and  
Mr.Game and Watch. But then they came to an arena which was clouded by darkness the only light was that of the moon  
and stars, but as two torches lit up in a blaze of excitement and all the theatrical anticipation out jumped Kirby holding  
a glowing blue sword, as he landed her signaled for them to come get some. Chris ran to kick Kirby out in one single hit  
but then Kirby began to flips and cart wheels and dodged him, then jumped off of Hetan and kicked Matthew. Kirby bounced  
along smiling as he did so, making cute little noises and embarassing all the others with his comical bouncing yet fighting.  
Chris and Hetan tried to get him but then Kirby turned into a giant brick and would not move, but then Dodge jumped off a  
high up platform and turned into a brick and crashed down onto Kirby and cracked Kirby, Matthew said "are you alright Matt?!"  
and Dodge turned almost in shock. Then Kirby got up but he was dazed and as he was Hetan kicked him and sent him  
flying away into the far out stars, then they progressed to the next arena and combatant. As they walked out onto the platforms  
they saw Gannon laughing sinisterly and ignoring the fact that the four of them were there, Hetan yelled "shut up!" which made   
Gannon turn just in time to get hit by Hetan and pushed off and away by the super strength. As Gannon vanished away into  
the darkness of his own arena he said "daaamn you all!" diiing, as of that sound Gannon disapeared and the four of them  
progressed to the next level.  
  
Fire and brimstone lined this level as a growl came from a shadow followed by very loud foot steps, pounding and   
almost ear shattering, and then two piercing white eyes pertruded from the blackness. Then a blaze of fire came from within  
the shadowed area, Hetan came up with a idea he walked foward and said "we don't want to fight...so howabout you let  
us goto the next level....hmm!" then Bowser's showed his face and said grinning "naw....i dun tink soooo!!". And then Bowser  
ran out of the darkness and slammed down onto his shell and began to spin towards the four teens, Dodge stepped foward to  
imitate Bowser's attack but as he did so he was flung into the darkness of the sky by the fluctuation force of the spinning. Matthew,  
Hetan and Chris looked up in shock as Dodge was killed.   
  
Back in the real world in the titanium virtual reality room, Dodge began to go into convulsions in his chair and cough out  
blood as his eyes rolled back into his head, then he coughed once more and then lay back in his chair and silence fell on  
the room once more. The Intel CEO now stood shaken by the sight of the teen who had just died infront of him, he turned back  
to the monitors and ignored the fact that a teen was dead and it might be his fault. Bowser growled and breathed fire onto Hetan, then Hetan backed up yelling in pain as he looked at his arm which now had a burn mark on it, in the real worl Hetan began to  
shake a bit and his heart rate raced as a burn mark appeared on his arm as he sat gripping the arm rests.  
  
A Poke Ball fell infron of Matthew, he looked at it and picked it up and shot it at Bowser, then in a flash of bright light a   
little egg shelled poke mon jumped out, Matthew looked at Chris who too was looking at the poke mon, "it's doing metronome!"  
Chris yelled as he looked at Hetan and Matthew. In a bright flash Bowser flew off the screen growling extremely loud and  
then like the others they had faced he too vanished. They then like usual progressed to the next few levels, beating more  
and more players. But then they came to the one character Chris really didn't want to hit, Samus.  
  
Chris looked at the space suited suped up female soldier, Chris loved the Metroid games, his e-mail was even Metroid...he  
never met the actual Metroid though, but then the fit woman ran at him charging her arm cannon. Hetan looked up at Chris  
who was on a higher platform and he then yelled "hit her!", Chris froze so Hetan tried his hardest to get up he climbed up his  
fastest, then he upper-cut Samus in the head, knocking her helmet off of her head. The long black hair trembled down the  
beautiful face of Samus, her crystal blue eyes glistened in the light of the lava below, her gentle smile was almost able to  
lure you towards her. She looked at them, since in the video game world guys and girls aren't attracted to each other, since  
they are not programmed to be attracted to each other, Samus was confused by the way Hetan, Chris and Matthew looked  
at her. Hetan walked up to her and said "how are you baby? my name's Hetan", Samus was confused as they began to  
befriend her, and as they did they level changed to the next one and Samus was still with them and the three with their new  
found friend faced the next fighter.  
  
Their opponent was now the MASTER HAND! the over-sized hand crashed down, Hetan and Chris began to punch  
away at it as Samus blasted, then Matthew remembered he still had something from another level it was a gun of some  
sort so he placed his finger on the trigger and began to fire, the hand began to get burnt. They continued to bash away  
at the giant hand, it crashed down on Samus' leg and hurt her leg, Chris turned to her and asked "are you alright miss?"   
Chris was always shy he could barely even say miss, as Samus got up and said "yea, im alright...attack!" she began to   
fire at it again. The hand had a damage percent of one hundred and ten, and the last hit was by Matthew, he walked up  
holding a fairy wand and hit it, a big bright light almost blinded them as the hand blew into pieces and a voice called  
"GAME 2 COMPLETED!". Then they slowly faded away from sight and they lost all thought of what happened during  
that bright light until the point where they woke up once more.   
  
Hetan pushed himself up, he turned his head looking around to see what game they were in now, Samus since  
she changed games lost her metroid armor she pushed herself up and was surprised that she no longer had her  
precious armor she fell back to the floor in silence she was upset she no longer had it. Matthew was laying on his back  
he turned his head laughing and said "Hetan get your hand off my back!" Hetan turned to him and said "im over here..and  
that's not the F.K.O style anyway!" and Matthew then turned over to find that he was laying on a severed hand, he then   
yelled and rolled over and away from it. Chris looked at the depressed Samus, he thought in her weakened stage Chris  
surprisingly thought that she should die, that the digital beauty that was Samus should die, he knew thought that she'd  
slow the rest of them down...  
  
Hetan finally pulled himself up and as he did a gun dropped from his pocket and fell against the floor, his eyes widened  
and he picked it up and showed it to Matthew "i got a gun!..." he said as he put it in his pocket, Matthew, Chris and Samus  
all realized that they too had guns. Hetan looked at Chris and asked "what game are we in??", Chris looked up and around at  
the victorian furnished hall of some manor, it was at least eighteenth century construction, it was extremely rich looking.   
There was along carpeted stair case leading up stairs and a type writer was next to the banister, then a man wearing a red   
vest who had a thick brown beard and gun ran by the stair case upstairs without noticing the four of them at the bottom of the stairs then he ran into a door. Chris froze because he knew exactly what game they were in, he turned to Matthew and Matthew knew from his eyes that this game will be hard "were in....Resident Evil 1" Chris said as Hetan turned in shock his eyes widened, Samus was confused she did not understand. They were in for some serious trouble be in one of the most annoyingly challenging survival horror games of all time.  
  
Will Samus find out about the true origin of Hetan and friends, will she return home with them, many questions are asked but most will be left unasnwered for they are to complex to even begin to explain, it was a conundrum wraped in a puzzle sealed in shadows and will never be found...but is it possible that Samus could survive the trip home. 


End file.
